Haywire
by GirlWhoDreams13
Summary: Percy Jackson is a bad kid. Everyone in the state of New York knows this considering he's been kicked out of more schools than you can count. Annabeth Chase is a preppy, popular, genius who resides at Johnson High Boarding School. So what happens when the two collide? Well...things go a little haywire. (Rated T for language and references to sex, drugs, and alcohol) (OOC/AU)
1. Prologue

Percy Jackson is a bad kid.

Everyone in the state of New York knows this considering he's been kicked out of more schools than you can count.

So when he finally gets sent to the last school he hasn't been expelled from, Johnson High Boarding School (Complete with uniforms-neck ties included), he has to learn how to fit in among rich, preppy snobs.

And the leader of these rich, preppy snobs, is none other than Annabeth Chase. Captain of the debate team, president of the architecture club, and ranked at the top of her class, Annabeth is considered the most popular girl at school.

So what happens when these two collide?

And what happens when Annabeth's boyfriend gets stuck in the collision as well?

Things tend to go a little haywire.


	2. First Day Blues and Percy Junior

**YAY! First chapter! I am so, SO excited for this story! I really hope you guys like it! Here's chapter one ^^ Sorry it's so short; I tried to make it long!**

* * *

I was standing in my bedroom, throwing polished silver darts at the board on my wall, when my Mom called me into the living room. She had been holding a crisp, white paper with fancy schmancy black script on it, and I thought I was going to throw up when I realized what it was.

"They're accepting you into Johnson High!" my mother had shouted gleefully as she showed me the letter that would only reinforce the idea that I would no longer be Percy "The Badass" Jackson, but instead Percy "The Preppy Snob" Jackson.

And so, here I was, standing in my dorm room trying to tie my stupid little tie around my neck. "What a fucking pain," I muttered as I screwed up the stupid knot again.

"Um...do you need help with that?" That tool was back.

"No thanks Jacey, I got this."

"It's Jason," said the blonde boy who had been assigned as my roommate.

"Yeah, whatever. And no, I don't need help," I replied as I tossed the tie on my bed. Looks like I wouldn't be wearing _that_.

"That's part of the uniform," Jason said, glaring at me like I was some sort of dirt stain that had gotten on his pretty khaki pants.

"And?"

He sighed and shook his head as he grabbed his backpack off of his bed. "Never mind," he muttered as he walked out of the room, leaving me alone. Finally.

The room wasn't small; it was actually really nice. Two twin beds fit easily in there, plus a couch, two desks, and a TV. It was bigger than my living room and kitchen back home. I didn't even understand how I was allowed to go here considering it cost fifty grand a year. I mean, it's not like my Mom's college courses could pay for that. But, I guess she'd pulled a few strings. And by that I mean, she's dating one of the teachers here.

I shuddered. Thinking about my Mom's love life gave me the creeps. Anyways, I left my room and walked through the boys' dormitory, running a hand through my messy black hair as I did so. Mom thought my messy hair was adorable-I just thought it was a pain in the ass.

This school's like a damn labyrinth, I thought as I walked outside into the quad, or whatever the fuck it was called, and looked around for the building that actually had classrooms in it. Everyone was walking in the direction of a large brick building, so I shrugged and followed the crowd of red sweaters inside.

Holy. _Dick_.

It was like preppy-armageddon. Pretty much every girl had some designer bag, and almost every boy was wearing freaking thousand-dollar khakis and jeans. I looked down at my own ripped jeans and shrugged as I walked through the halls, shoving my way through stuck-up snob after stuck-up snob.

Once I finally found my U.S. history class, I sat down in the desk that was in the very back of the room and kicked my feet up on the surface as students filed in.

"Annabeth!"

"Hey Annabeth!"

"How was your weekend Annabeth?"

"Cute necklace Annabeth!"

Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. I glanced over at the group of girls surrounding one of the desks, and arched an eyebrow before one of them moved away and-

_Whoa_. So that was Annabeth. She looked like a California girl: tan skin, blonde hair. But the grey eyes definitely set her apart from that stereotype. For the most part at least. And her hair was super curly too. If Sally had seen it, she would've said Annabeth looked like a princess. Hot was the first word that came to mind, that was for sure.

And when she looked over in my direction, I only smirked before I leaned back in my seat. I could hear her and her friends whispering about me; asking who I was, why my jeans looked like they came from the garbage. Preppy shit.

Pretty sure I fell asleep or something because I woke up to someone calling my name. "Ah, , so nice of you to join us. Tell me, who were the Union and Confederate generals in the Civil War?"

This asshole thought I was dumb or something. "The general for the Union was Ulysses S. Grant, and the Confederate general was Robert E. Lee." I replied with one of my cocky smiles, and the professor frowned, almost like he was disappointed that I'd gotten the answer right.

Ha! _Dick_. I may get kicked out of school, but it doesn't mean I didn't pay attention in the few classes I actually attended.

Annabeth raised her hand. "Professor Carter, I don't mean to be rude, but that's such an easy question compared to the hundreds of others you could have asked. I mean, why not ask about the main export Union soldiers had access to in relation to the geography of the North?"

I didn't even try and hide the glare I was throwing in her direction, although she seemed completely unfazed by it.

"Excellent point Annabeth! Keeping that in mind, let's discuss the main exports of the North during the Civil War…" Professor Dickhead's voice droned on and on. Annabeth glanced back at me and smirked.

That little bitch _smirked_!

After class was over, I saw her out in the hallway surrounded by a group of girls and guys, one of them being Jason. He had his arm wrapped around some tan-skinned girl with stylish, choppy hair who was in an animated conversation with a petite African-American girl that had frizzy brown hair. She was tucked into some large Asian kid's side. And not large as in fat, but this kid was freaking muscular-the buzz cut he had going on only made him look tougher. Standing on the outer edge of the group was some short Hispanic kid with curly hair, waving his hands around as he talked about something, his mouth moving a mile a minute.

I rolled my eyes. Cliques were the dumbest things that had ever existed.

I only had two more classes that day before I got to go back to my dorm. When I got there, Jason was sitting on his bed, staring down at his textbook while that tan-skinned chick that he'd been with after history was sitting on the floor, writing words in her notebook so rapidly I almost got sick watching her.

"Um, Jacey you gonna introduce me?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at my roomie as I flopped down on my bed.

"It's _Jason_, and this is my girlfriend, Piper," said the blonde boy, and I nodded at the Cherokee girl who only glanced up at me for a second to smile before she looked back down at her work.

Well...my roomies were a lot of fun.

"I'm gonna go," I said as I grabbed the wallet that had my fake ID in it off of my dresser.

"Mhm," they said together.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my leather jacket out of my closet, and walked out of the room, getting a couple drinks the only thing on my mind at the moment.

I didn't think I would get into the bar down the street, but I did. The bouncer glanced at my ID before he waved me in; good thing this place was a total shit storm, otherwise I would've had a lot more trouble getting in. The run down bars were way easier to sneak into.

I walked up to the counter and slid into one of the empty stools, pushing my hair out of my eyes. Damn hair; I was gonna get it cut soon, that was for sure.

Anyways, after I downed a couple drinks, I just sort of hung out there, watching the fights that broke out, listening to the music that played over the shitty speakers; it reminded me of when I used to hang out with Rachel.

"Fuck, Rachel," I muttered before I turned back towards the bartender and placed a five on the counter. "The strongest thing that'll buy me."

The bartender nodded before he slid something towards me. I took a drink and shook my head. "Jesus Christ." That was fucking strong for something I bought for five bucks. I shrugged before I downed the rest of it in one go. And a couple more after that.

What was I thinking about? A girl...what girl? I grinned and got to my feet, stumbling a little bit. I made my way out of the bar, my vision kinda hazy as I walked back towards the school. Thank God they didn't have a curfew; as long as you showed up to class, they didn't care how late you were out.

When I got into school though, I saw someone walking across the quad and I swore. What if it was a teacher? Shit, Mom would be pissed if she got a call from someone about her intoxicated son.

But no, it was just that bitch from history. Wait...was she...no way...was she _crying_?

She stopped suddenly when she saw me. Maybe she thought that because it was dark I couldn't see her face or whatever. "Oh...you're that new kid aren't you?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

I smirked. "And you're that know-it-all bitch, aren't you?"

She scoffed, tossing a blonde curl over her shoulder. "Excuse you, but I'm ranked at the top of my class."

I shrugged. "And?"

Her face got really red, and I had to stifle a laugh. "You just think you're so funny, don't you?"

"I know I'm funny, Princess."

Annabeth wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, you reek. Have you never taken a shower before?" Annabeth smirked again. It made her eyes look bigger for some reason, which didn't make sense at all. "Can you not _afford_ a shower?"

Maybe it was the beer, or maybe it was the fact that she'd just rubbed my poor problems in my face. "Listen here you snobby little bitch," I said cooly. "No one, and I mean _no one_ talks about my family like it's some sort of joke. Alright? So how about you keep your snide comments to yourself you stupid whore."

Her eyes went wide for a moment before she took a step towards me, fire raging in her eyes and a sort of challenging look on her face. "Call me a whore again, and I'll ruin your life here. Okay?" She whipped her head around, her blonde curls smacking me in the face, before she sauntered off towards the girls' dorm.

When I got back to my room, Jason was fast asleep. Hopefully he was a heavy sleeper. I had a tendency to storm it at random hours when I was pissed. And boy was I fucking _pissed_.

I laid in bed for what felt like hours, staring up at the ceiling, unable to get those piercing grey eyes out of my mind. The way she talked to me-no one has ever talked to me like that. Usually people are too scared to say anything to me in the first place. But Annabeth? She's just so-

I groaned and pressed the heel of my hand into my eye sockets. _Stop thinking about Annabeth_, I thought.

Annabeth was just a know-it-all with a nasty attitude. Oh, and she had a boyfriend. But hey, that had never stopped me before-

_Shit! Stop thinking with your fucking dick!_ I told myself, glancing down at the boxers I was wearing. _It's an impressive dick, but don't think with it! Think with your brain! Annabeth is a bitch who called you poor and made you feel like shit!_

And that's how I fell asleep that night, cursing out Annabeth and thinking with my brain instead of Percy Junior.

* * *

**What did you guys think? :D I hope you all liked it! This is a story I'm really, REALLY excited about! I have a lot of twists and turns planned, so...be prepared xD  
Thanks for reading!**

**~Laaaannnnyyyyyy**


End file.
